The favor
by FuckThisShitYeah
Summary: Naruto have a problem with girls and need Sasuke s help. In the same time Sasuke have a problem with his love for Naruto..


SasuNaru – The favor

I don`t own Naruto…. -.- too bad.  
I just own the story.

"Sasuke, I need your help," Naruto begged Sasuke. He was sitting on Sasuke`s couch really stressed about something. "What?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He had heard someone knock a hundred of times on the door, so he had to open it, just to see Naruto`s dumb face staring at him. "I need you to leard me how to make girls like me. Specially Sakura," Naruto said fast as he was short on time.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto. Naruto really didn`t understand any of Sasuke`s feelings towards him. "Why should I do that for you?" Sasuke asked. Honestly, He didn`t attracted the girls in purpose. It just happened, but he knew something about girls too. "Because," Naruto started. Sasuke was waiting for what Naruto had come up with to say. That dumb idiot.

"If you do me this favor, I`ll have to do one for you," Naruto said awkward. Sasuke`s face turned red. A favor like that wasn`t something he needed. He would help Naruto anyway, even if it meant that he would lose Naruto to another girl.

"Fine, I`ll do it, but you have to do exactly as I say," Sasuke said and sat down in a chair. "Got it," Naruto said happily and hugged Sasuke who turned red. So close.. Sasuke pouched Naruto away before he said something really awkward. "Oh, sorry," Naruto said. Sasuke waved it away and said: "Listen, the first thing you need to learn is how to make dinner. So go out and buy dinner like you were going out with me, but this time I`m Sakura." Got it?" It was a little silence befor Naruto nodded and rose from his chair before he ran out to buy food.

Sasuke sighed. "What a cute boy, still very annoying," Sasuke said quite to himself.

Half an hour later, Naruto came back and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke walked after to see what Naruto had bought. It wasn`t surprising at all: ramen. Sasuke sighed. "What?" Naruto asked confused. "This isn`t food," Sasuke complained. "It`s good dinner on a date," Naruto said stubborn. "I said, do as I told you to do and this is not food. I really have to teach you how to make food," Sasuke said and sat on the kitchen table.

"I`m sorry Sasuke," Naruto said sad. "This will be interesting," Sasuke said and looked at the beautiful blond guy. How come he could be so stupid and so beautiful at the same time? Sasuke though. "I`ll teach you how to make meat, rise and salad. That would be enough," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. It was that way it all began.

Sasuke guided Naruto trough the food, but it took some time because Naruto had never made it before. The cleaning would be the worst part. Yey, cleaning.. sigh.

The food tasted awful, but they were getting back to that part later. "Girls like it when the guys look cool, so open your jacked," Sasuke told and Naruto opened it. He looked at Naruto for a bit. Everyone could see that under his t-shirt you would fine muscles and a hot chest. Wonder how it would be to touch his chest, Sasuke though.

"Close the jacket," Sasuke commanded fast and shy at the same time. Why did he have to be such a perv? "Why?" Naruto asked and closed the jacket. "Because I said so," Sasuke said. "Er.. OK," Naruto said even more confused. "OK, we start with the talking part. That involves NO talking about ramen," Sasuke said a little loud. "I get it," Naruto muttered. "Talk to me," Sasuke said and transformed in to Sakura. He really hated Sakura`s pink hair. "Talk to you?" Naruto asked a little shy. "Yeah, pretend I`m Sakura," Sasuke said and smiled to be as alike Sasuke as possible.

"Er.. Hi," Naruto stemmed. "That`s not how you usual talk to Sakura," Sasuke said and looked strangely him. He was always very happy and loud. "I know you`re not Sakura, so it doesn`t work," Naruto complained. Sasuke thought about it for a second. "Then we go to plan B," Sasuke said proud.

"Remember what I told you, and don`t sound too happy," Sasuke said and hide in the three so he could be close to Naruto if something gone wrong. "Tenten is coming," Naruto said stressed. "Don`t run. Talk to her like we planned," Sasuke said while making the sign that said, Naruto should act fast.

"Hi, Tenten," Naruto said when Tenten had come up to him. "Hi, something going on?" she asked. "No, I just said hi," Naruto smiled a bit. "Oh, so have you seen Neji?" Tenten asked after a bit. "Give her a compliment," Sasuke whispered down to Naruto. "Oh, right.. Er.. I wonder how you do it," Naruto said to Tenten. Reading Ichaicha was maybe a good idea.

"Do what?" Tenten asked confused. "How you look so pretty," Naruto smiled. "Really?" Tenten asked and turned red. "Yeah, those are the boobs that every guy wants," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "YOU PERVERT," Tenten hissed and punched Naruto in the face, so he fell against the three Sasuke was sitting in, before she walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke exclaimed and jumped down from the three he was sitting on. "Jirayia always said that," Naruto said sorry. Sasuke smiled. Of course it had something to do with Jirayia. Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto`s face were he had got punched. When he touched his face, Naruto`s face turned just as red as Sasuke`s did.

Sasuke`s hand fell and both of them turned their head away. None of them wanted to look at each other. It was a long silence before Naruto said something. "I have an idea. We read Ichaicha."

After a week with reading torture, learning Naruto how to act in front of girls, and the hardest thing, teach him to make food, they were both exhausted. It had been many times when Sasuke almost kissed Naruto. One time when Naruto fell asleep at Sasuke`s lap, and another time when Sasuke fell and landed on Naruto. They didn`t move from each other before someone knocked on the door after two minutes, but they didn`t open the door.

It was other times to while reading Ichaicha, but that were to awkward to even think about. Sasuke hadn`t been alone for a long time, but now he was, sitting in the three outside his apartment. Naruto`s blue eyes kept seeking Sasuke`s mind all the time. "Sasuke," Naruto`s voice said close to Sasuke`s face. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto`s face.

"What?" Sasuke asked pretending he was annoyed. He came down and saw Naruto sitting against the three, and sat down next to him. "Sakura wanted to go out with me," Naruto said without smiling. "oh, great," Sasuke said, trying to hide the pain he felt inside. "I said no," Naruto said fast while looking at Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Cause.. I.. You," Naruto stemmed. If Naruto though Sasuke was stupid, then it was him that was the stupid one. Not that Sasuke didn`t know Naruto was stupid. He just couldn`t hold back any longer. He kissed Naruto at the lips fast and looked away. "Sorry," Sasuke apology. "Can you do that again?" Naruto asked which surprised Sasuke, but he did it. He kissed Naruto longer this time.

Sasuke licked Naruto`s upper lip so he could go further. Naruto moved to Sasuke`s lap with one leg on each side so he could face Sasuke. Sasuke`s tong where seeking every spot in Naruto`s mouth while his hands stroke down Naruto`s back. "Well, I like this better than the book," a smiling voice said.

Naruto and Sasuke parted as fast as they could to see who it was. It was the pervert Kakashi. "KAKASHI?" Naruto exclaimed. He was still sitting on Sasuke`s lap with his hands in Sasuke`s hair and Sasuke`s hands under his t-shirt. "Oh, don`t mind me. I`ll just be walking around here for a while. Keep going you two," Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed. That man was really annoying.

"Should we ignore him?" Naruto asked. If you had seen the seen a red color before, you hadn`t seen the red color in Naruto`s face. Sasuke smiled. "I think so, but you have to do me a favor and I know what it`ll be," Sasuke said. The blue eyes looked confused at him. "What is that?" Naruto asked. "You need to answer a question," Sasuke smiled and continued "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh, this is good," Kakashi said from behind. "Shut up, Kakashi," Sasuke hissed at him. "Yes, I will," Naruto said fast so the fighting stopped. It was quite for a while and Naruto smiled. "I love your smile," Sasuke said to Naruto who flattered. "That line is from Ichaicha," Kakashi exclaimed. Of course Naruto knew Sasuke hadn`t made that up. He had also red Ichaicha. "Yeah, and you won't get it back," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto. It was boyfriend and boyfriend kissing each other. "I don`t need the book. I have you guys."


End file.
